


Lovers In Disney

by Aestheticdenbrough



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cotton Candy, Cute, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Multi, No Angst, duffy the bear, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: The gang goes to DisneyWorld, Stanley plans it all with a sweet motive.





	1. The Arrival

Richie sighs as he plops his suitcase down on one of the beds and lays back, closing his eyes. The sunset’s orange glow seeps in through the sheer curtains and creates a calm atmosphere. 

“R-richie, you didn’t e-even do any of the driving,” Bill chuckles, putting his bag on the floor and falling onto the bed next to Richie, kissing his cheek lightly before closing his own eyes. 

“Guys, could you _please_ take your shoes off before getting in the bed you have to actually sleep in?” Stan rolls his eyes with an exasperated sigh. Eddie just walks over and plucks the glasses off Richie’s face.

They both get up, taking off their shoes, along with everyone else, they all have eventually decided that it’s kinder to do what makes Stan comfortable, and it’s not usually that hard.

Richie sits back down, tapping his toe to the rhythm of his thoughts, tapping his finger at the same beat. “Richie, have you taken your meds yet?” Eddie asks, grabbing his pajamas from his bag, they’s basically all mutually agreed to go to bed early and enjoy the next day more with a full night of rest.

“Nah Eds, thanks for remindin’ me, what would I do withoutcha?” Richie asks with a smile, standing up to fish them out of his bag, ruffling Eddie’s hair as he passes him. 

“Richie- I don’t think you should just empty your bag out onto the bed, I kept your meds in my bag for you, remember? To make sure you don’t lose them,” Mike pipes up as Richie starts to unload his bag looking for the small orange bottle.

Mike tosses the little bottle in Richie's direction, Richie uncapping it and dry swallowing one of the small pills. "I got diagnosed with cool guy disorder so now I take- _Adderall_ ," he mimics the vine, he does nearly every time.

"Dork!" Bev says playfully, fist bumping him in the arm as they normally do to each other. 

"I think I n-need another c-cig break, Bev? R-Richie?" Bill asks, producing the small box from his pocket, "we'll f-find somewhere, w-we gotta," get suggests with a small shrug.

"Yeah, Billy, I'll go with you," Bev smiles softly, rubbing her hand up and down his shoulder. She takes her own pink lighter from her pocket.

Bill smiles at the subtle reassurance, "Richie, y-you down?" He asks, looking at the other boy, his curls sticking up in all directions which makes Bill snicker quietly.

"Yeah, billiam, on my way," Richie agrees, hopping around in his sneakers to shove them on. He never seems to untie them, just deciding that shoving them on with the laces still done up is good enough for him.  
The three take hands, Bill in the middle because he'd suggested the plan. They find a smoking allowed area, Bev letting out a relieved sigh when they do, sitting up on the back of the bench and resting her feet on the seat. 

Bill pulls the pack back out of his pocket, holding one between his lips before passing one to both Bev and Richie. He lights his with another sigh, tension from hours of driving leaving his shoulders nearly immediately, "this is g-gonna be fun," he promises the two of them.

"Oh we know it, billiam!" Richie says quickly, smoke coming out of his mouth as he does.

Bev laughs at him a bit, "breathe out before talking so much, it looks silly," she giggles out, shoving Richie's shoulder lightly.

"Ah Bev-ahly, you know you love me anyways," he grins, leaning over to press a smokey kiss to her cheek. 

Bill just shakes his head, a smile tugs at his lips again, "you g-guys are so dorky," he jokes, taking a calm drag off his cigarette, tapping it out on the public ashtray. 

"We going to Epcot tomorrow?" Bev asks, looking over quizzically.

"Ask Eddie or Stan, th-they planned everything," Bill chuckles, "I know b-basically nothing," he jokes.

"Damn, it'll be great, Eds and Stanthony are good at this shit," Richie nods happily, his toothy grin making the other two chuckle.

Bill stares off at the lowering sun, "w-we really should get back soon, g-getting darker and we h-have to find our way back," he chuckles, getting up from the bench. 

They find the room again, bill unlocking the door for them slipping in quietly in case anyone was asleep already after the exhausting day on the way there. 

They're meeted with the sight of Eddie in the bathroom, combing through freshly washed hair, Stan already putting on his pajamas after shower. Ben was trying to make a cup of tea in the microwave, and Mike on the couch looking over the map. 

Bill goes immediately to Mike, shoving himself onto the taller and stronger boy's lap. "Hi," he says softly, resting his cheek on Mike's shoulder.

"Tired, Billy?" Mike asks with a light chuckle, running his fingers through bill's hair. 

Bill nods in response, "bed," he sighs, being more dependant because he's tired. He wraps his arms around Mike's shoulders, "please," he adds.

Mike smiles lightly, folding up the map and lifting Bill as gently as he can, laying him on the bed over the covers, slipping his sneakers off his feet, and then his jeans. He brushes bill's bangs out of his face, "that better, baby?" He says, a mix between tender and teasing. He pulls the blanket over his already half asleep boyfriend, kissing his cheek. 

Then, Mike slips off his own shirt and jeans, grabbing his sweatpants from his suitcase, pulling out his contacts before joining Bill in the bed.

Bev joins Ben in the kitchen, putting a hand under his chin and meeting his lips with hers. "I swear you're somehow going to get my addicted to cigarettes with your kisses," he grins, grabbing his tea and sipping at it.

Richie meets Eddie in the bathroom, Eddie looks at him and sighs, "you better let me wash your hair for you tomorrow, you're a mess," he smirks, looking up at his boyfriend.

"You never cease to make silk pajama sets look cool, spaghetti," Richie teases, going in for a kiss.

"Richie- brush your teeth, you reek of smoke," Eddie says, putting his hand over Richie's mouth before Richie can kiss him.

"Fine, no good night kiss for you then," Richie says teasingly, shrugging his shoulders and smirking.

"Oh get over here, dork," Eddie rolls his eyes, standing on his toes to press a kiss to Richie's lips, Stan coming up behind them and wrapping his arms around Eddie's waist. 

"Get a room, you idiots," he says with a fond smile. 

"We do, this room is for _all_ of us," Eddie says, turning around in Stan's arms and pressing a kiss to his jaw. "But it _is_ actually time for bed," he reminds them with a small smile.

The losers are lucky to have two beds in the room, hardly fitting into them despite cuddling close. Eddie slides into bed in front of Bill, who has Mike tucked behind him. Stan tucks himself up to Mike. In the other bed, Ben has himself wrapped around Bev, and Richie is curled up in a ball against Bev, but knowing how restlessly he sleeps, he'd probably end up in starfish position on top of both of them by morning.


	2. "Sun Lube"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers get ready for day one of their trip, proving just how chaotic they are.

"Sunscreen, sunscreen, sunscreen!" Eddie reminds while dousing Richie in it with the bottle for the third time that morning. They hadn't even left yet. 

Ben has thick lines on his nose and cheeks, looking like a cartoon character at the beach. Bi notices, walking over to cup Ben's cheeks and rub it in with his thumbs with a soft smile. "Thank you," Ben says softly, looking up at Bill with a little grin dancing on his lips.

Richie chokes on some of the inhaled spray, "Eds- Eds I think I'm good!" He says quickly, eyeing the sheen across his arms.

"Don't want you burnt," Eddie says sheepishly, pressing a kiss to Richie's nose before rubbing a dab of sunscreen in there too.

"I think I'm more at risk to slip on the ground on all this sun-lube than I am to burn," he assures Eddie, shoving him away at that final dab of sunscreen. 

Mike walks over to Bev, who is spraying the sunscreen on herself, "Hey, you're going to get a patchy burn that way," Mike says softly, putting his hand out in an offer to help.

"Thanks, Mike," she smiles as he rubs it over her bare back.

"We ready?" Stan asks, picking up his plain black drawstring, "I've got water, extra sunscreen," he nods over at Eddie, "the map, and our wallets," he checks off, tapping his fingers as he lists them off.

Bill nods, slipping his shoes on, "Sounds ab-bout right," he agrees, wrapping his flannel around his waist. Eddie turns to face them, putting his Mickey ears on, making Bill snicker childishly.

"Yeah, I think we have everything then, everyone bring sweatshirts or something, I don't want you to complain to me about being cold when it starts getting darker!" He rattles off, tucking his t-shirt into his red shorts.

Mike pulls a folded map from his pocket, holding it up as proof that he has one too, "I checked over last night, I know where just about everything is," he says with a sheepish smile. 

"Should we make smaller groups? I know you don't like rides much, Ben, and neither do you, Mike," Bill suggests, "Maybe you two and Stan can go off together for a while, while we go on the crazy roller coasters," Bill smiles slightly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, we can all have more fun that way," Stan agrees with a nod, "We'll meet at lunch, I'll text you guys the location an hour before," he informs them.

"Alright!" Ben agrees with a grin, "Oh gosh, can we get pictures taken with that bear? Duffy?" He asks, looking at Stan for the answer, knowing Mike would probably agree.

Stan's seriousness softens, always holding a specific soft spot for Ben, walking over and taking his hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Of course, Benny," he grins.

Ben giggles lightly, folding over his socks and holding his hand out to Mike as well, who gladly takes it, "let's go!" He says excitedly, leading them to the door, "We'll see you guys at lunch!" He shouts back to the others as they disappear out of the door.

They wave them off, Eddie clasping his fanny pack around his waist.

"Ay! Spaghetti! The one place you'll fit in with that thing!" Richie comments with a wide grin, getting a gentle smack on the shoulder from Eddie.

"Jesus, I hate you," Eddie says through a grin he can't hide.

Bev takes Bill's hand, looking over at the two fondly, "How are we going to keep them from killing each other today?" She asks him with a smirk, watching Eddie wrestle Richie onto the bed.


	3. Cotton Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here this goes -Stan Uris 2k18

Ben clasps his hands with Mike's again, on their way to get more pictures with characters. By now, Stan has on a necktie with Mickey heads all down it, Mike got mouse ears, and Ben got a baseball cap (that he plans to give Bill when they meet up later; they always joke about him going bald first, especially because his emo/scene phase in highschool).

They share a cone of cotton candy, the bright pastel blue making the sky look even more brilliant as the sun hits them. The three of them swing their arms between them, the happiest place on Earth having a positive effect on all of them.

They haven't even gotten any odd looks for their "unconventional" relationship, but a few kids have thought that Stan was the prince from Sleeping Beauty, boosting his ego even further. The usually stoic man wearing a bright smile.

"Look! The tea cups!" Ben near shouts in his excitement, dragging Mike, and Stan, who was holding Mike's hand, by extension. The other two chuckle, they hadn't really wanted to go on many rides, but the tamer and more childish ones have brought them a few smiles.

 

They get in line for the ride, finally reaching it and finding a cup for themselves. They get positioned across from each other, Ben playing an impromptu game of footsie with Stan before the ride even starts up.

They get in line for the ride, finally reaching it and finding a cup for themselves. They get positioned across from each other, Ben playing an impromptu game of footsie with Stan before the ride even starts up.

They spin slowly, all holding hands in the middle, exchanging smiles. Stan reaches over to adjust Mike's mouse ears, and then to teasing pull the cap over Ben's eyes before straightening that again too, _just couldn't leave his perfect boy with any imperfections, especially not covering his perfect face_.

Mike smiles, "You two are cute," he says with a sigh, brushing his thumb over the back of Stan's hand, bringing it to his lips to press a neat peck to it.

Stan flushes to a deep crimson, shutting his eyes in a shy embarrassment. "I'm not- uh, Ben is though," he says softly, taking his hands to hide his heated face in them.

"Aw, he's embarrassed," Ben coos softly, reaching to caress Stan's cheek carefully, "We teasing you too much, Stanny?" He asks in a soothing voice despite the fact that he's teasing still.

Stan chuckles awkwardly, his laugh more airy yet choked than usual, he reveals his face again, "Yes, you are," he coos back, trying to return to being just as teasing.

The ride ends, them clasping hands again, spending a few dizzy moments finding their land legs again as they stumble off the ride, laughing and joking the entire time they spend stepping back into the crowd.

Stan's smile brightens, seeing the Duffy the bear costume from a far, the one Ben had mentioned wanting to see, _perfect timing_ , he smirks to himself, pulling the two of them, "I see Duffy!" He exclaims, a childishness that nobody expects from him, ever.

He brings them over, "You two, hug him from two different sides, I'll take the picture," he instructs, pulling out his phone and gesturing to them as they comply. 

They do it, smiling brightly, Stan puts away his phone but puts his hands out to signal them to stay. _Here goes, happiest place on earth_ , he coaches himself, walking up to both of them, pulling out two ring boxes, one in each hand, one presented to each.

He almost feels bad for whoever was in the bear costume, the squeal that Ben let out was near deafening, a hopeless romantic who finally got proposed to, _at Disney world._

Happy tears well up in Mike's eyes, a silent nod while he wipes his eyes confirms his answer, Stan pulling them into their own group hug, leaving the bear to stand awkwardly in the background.

"You guys can't tell the others yet, alright? Still gotta do it to them, want it to be a surprise. We've been together forever- and we've talked about marriage, _shhh_ , but this is why I planned this trip," he admits, kissing them each on the cheeks.


	4. Balloon Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie, Eddie, Bill, and Bev and their endeavors so far.

Bev holds Bill's hand tightly in hers, leaning over to peck a kiss to his cheek. They swing arms between them, Richie taking Bev's hand, and I Eddie on Bill's other one. They stand in line for space mountain, Eddie shaking like a Chihuahua in anxiety and anticipation.

Bill squeezes Eddie's hand in hopes of comforting him on any level, brushing his thumb over the back of Eddie's. They start to near the front of the line, Richie jumping up and down in his excitement, Beverly grinning widely.

Bill hands the man their tickets, getting into a seat where Eddie can sit next to him, Bev and Richie in the ones behind them. "You ready, Eddie?" He asks, grinning himself as he pulls the bar down over their laps.

Eddie smirks, punching Bill's shoulder, "Of course I am, you ready, baby?" He asks, using the affectionate pet name almost teasingly. There's a reason they'd split up into two groups, the adrenaline junkies and the people who wanted pictures.

Bill nods, getting comfortable in his spot in the cart, looking ahead as the wheels start plunging them into darkness. Bill's expression stays neutral, he loves rides completely, but he never knows how he's meant to react. Richie's screams and cackles are heard from behind them, along with Bev's despite her effort to shut him up in the beginning.

Eddie keeps his arms up, whooping with happiness at the joy the experience gives him. He'd been nervous before but now he's decided he loves this, just as his boyfriends and Bev had told him he would. 

Before now, Bev had never been to Disney world, Bill had once with his family, the Toziers had gone countless times. Eddie, in fact, had never been to a proper amusement park before his partners dragged him along, his mom thinks they're absolutely filthy and instilled that mentality into Eddie.

The ride comes to a slow, emerging into the light again and Richie's shrieks slowing, a true sign the ride is over. "God, Rich, you're gonna lose your voice from all that screaming," Eddie jokes, waiting for the bar to be lifted so he can climb out of the cart, nearly shaking with the post-rollercoaster excitement. 

Bill kisses Eddie's forehead as he clambers his long legs out of the cart, "Better than you thought?" He asks teasingly, rubbing Eddie's hair gently, "You think I didn't notice how anxious you were before," he chuckles.

"Ohmygod, Bill, it was actually awesome!" He exclaims, smiling brightly, more fuelled by adrenaline than he'd thought possible for himself. "Can we go again?" He asks, not only looking over at Bill but then at Bev and Richie as they join the two on the platform.

"C'mon Eddie, we're moving on to the next thing," Bev grins, rustling Eddie's hair simply to annoy him, he often spends more time getting ready than she does, far more insecure about his appearance.

"Fineee," he whines dramatically, leaning back onto Richie theatrically, Richie has taught him over and over that it's his right as a gay man to make a scene. The others, however, usually just smile and keep on with it.

"Eds! That means souvenirs!" Richie reminds, getting Eddie to stand upright again and look him in the eyes, sporting his own excited expression to hype Eddie up. It works, Eddie's eyes lighting up like Christmas lights in the town square.

"Fine- if you call me Eds again I won't hesitate to kick you in the balls," he threatens, turning on his heel but grasping Richie's hand in his own to drag him out the door with the others.

They walk down the cobblestone street, humming and practically skipping. Everyone is grateful for the forced sunscreen as the rays beat down their necks, instead of fearing being burnt they enjoy the comfortable warmth the sun fills them with.

Richie sees a pastel blue souvenir cart and is Immediately compelled when he sees a fanny pack with an embroidered Mickey on the big pocket, thinking of Eddie as soon as he sees it. Eddie scowls a fake scowl, really very flattered that Richie thought of him before himself.

He purchases the bag, clasping it around his waist above the one he already has on. Richie grins proudly, admiring the look he helped create before he decides to buy a balloon sword, smacking Bill in the head with it as soon as the money is exchanged.

Bill smiles fiendishly, buying his own to wack Richie with, the two seemingly "duel" away from Eddie and Bev, leaving them leaning on the counter shaking their heads in disappointment despite the smiles on their faces.

Stan and Mike and Ben see them from the distance now, standing together with soft smiles, knowing what the plan is next but not ready to interrupt.


	5. Finale - The Final Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan proposes to the rest of the losers.

The group walks down main street in the lowering sunlight, their shadows cast tall behind them. They swing their arms between them all, feeling blissful and exhausted from a day of sweets and rides and endless walking. 

They find the Cinderella castle finally, the attraction they'd been hoping to come across sometime in the early evening, they'd wanted to get a picture in front of it.

Stan can feel himself sweating nervously, the second part of his plan needing to go through now, just as he'd told himself it would. He doesn't know what's worse, giving up for now due to the anxiety, or the constant regret that would cause him. It would be _perfect._

They stop on the cobblestone path, the fountain of water splattering small drops over them, a slight relief of the sun that had heated their skin all day up to this point.

Stan takes another deep breath, looking over at all his partners, not even sure how to describe how much he adores them. The thought of wedding vows comes to him, and it fills him with another layer of overthinking anxiety. He has to snap himself out of it, _who even said they'll say yes?_ he thinks to himself, more tension even rising in his shoulders.

He looks back into the glowing sunlight before looking over at them again. Bill's hair shines a beautiful strawberry blonde under the sunlight. Bev's ginger hair strikes him with a firey red hot shade that truly shows her personality. Richie's hair looks as messy as always, the sunlight even showing further the frizzy strayaways. Eddie's hair goes from his usual like brunet into a dirty blond under the sheen of the sun. He can't believe how _beautiful_ they all are.

Stan taps Beverly on the shoulder, her soft expression helping his anxiety lower slowly, the tension in his shoulders releasing with his breath out. "Yeah, Stanny?" She asks, her voice so blissful and soothing, more than Stan usually hears it so.

The other losers notice, Ben giggles as softly as he can, knowing probably exactly what's coming next. Mike grasps Ben's hand gently, though his firm grip is grounding. 

Stan drops to his knee despite the gum right next to where he plops himself down. He looks up at Beverly, her hand going to her hand, her eyes wide with surprise but definitely not a negative form of it.

"Bev, will you marry me?" He asks, his voice shaking with the lingering thought that any of them could say no. Her expression doesn't even falter before the quick nod comes, swiping her thumb under her eye to get rid of the stray tear. 

The rest of them look over, looking equally emotional and the obvious knowing that they'll come next, but nobody knowing what order. Bill already looks ready to cry, Stan knows he'll be the most emotional.

Stan stands up in front of Beverly, the two of the pulling into a loving embrace, Beverly's shoulders shaking slightly with her tears, those of relief. She'd always been scared that she'd end up alone. She knows that Eddie will never be attracted to her that way, she's accepted that, and for a while she'd feared that it would eventually alienate her, but now she knows for sure that she's loved, and it's a feeling she hadn't truly felt for a long time.

Once they separate, she nods over at the others, telling Stan that it's now or never, and he's already come this far. He's proud of himself. He didn't let his anxiety take over, and he even had forgotten to take his anxiety meds today. 

He goes up to Richie, changing his tone to match the person. He pulls out another identical ring holding it up to Richie, "When's the wedding, asshole?" Stan smirks to him, watching the boy's brown eyes light up with a surreal happiness that Stan has never seen in him before.

Richie nods, patting him on the shoulder to send him off to Eddie next. This is the one that Stan starts to be more confident for, his speech coming to his mind almost immediately.

"I know that your mom traumatized you and there's so much you're afraid of. I know I can't reverse that. But I can protect you from what you're afraid of. Spend life together?" He says, holding out the blue box to the man in front of him, who looks to also be crumbling under his emotions.

"Yes, yes, please," Eddie says, being the first one to catch Stan's lips in his own, his arms wrapping around Stan's waist and going up on his tiptoes to properly reach.

Mike sniffles and swipes at his eyes, teary eyed about the influx of emotion brought to him. From the scene in front of him. 

Eddie looks up at Stan again. "Now go get your other mans," he says happily, nodding over at Bill and Mike and Ben, seemingly the only ones who hadn't been officially given rings yet, though they know the time has come.

He walks up to Bill finally, the last one. "Saved the best for last I suppose, already got Mike and Ben by the teacups earlier," he says with a small smile, stroking Bill's cheek before patting his hand against it.

He sees Bill's eyes flood with tears again, the most tearful of all of them making Stan feel the need to cry as well, he takes the last box out of his over the shoulder bag, holding it out to him, "Just accept the ring, dork," he says with a small smile.


End file.
